There is an in-vehicle type navigation device that displays traffic congestion information, and there is also an in-vehicle type navigation device that displays control information, such as road closure, speed restriction, or the like (see Non-Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1
Japan Patent Office, Standard Technologies, “User Interface of Car Navigation Device”, Main Classification: 1-C-3, Congestion Location Display